Identity
by MornieGalad
Summary: A young mutant is on the streets of New York without any memory of who she is. What will happen when the X-men find her?
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, but as far as I know Marian is my property. However, even she is based on the idea of mutants, so she really isn't mine either. Just don't sue me, okay. I don't own any of this._

_**Identity**_

**Chapter One**

The streets of New York City were not a good place to be found late at night. Marian knew this as well as anyone else, but the dark-eyed teenager had nowhere else to turn. The rain of late November was soaking her skinny body, but she didn't care. All she was concerned about was the end, although she didn't even know what she was wishing for. She knew nothing, save the chill and hunger which plagued her body. She heard voices around her, speaking to her, but she knew none of them. The ocean of noise made it impossible for her to focus on anything, so she just sat there, shivering, with the rain matching the tears that fell from her face.

She didn't know how long she had made herself a home here; her sense of time had been lost along with all her memories. She remembered nothing of her past. The previous moment was now just a blur in the confusion of her mind. The girl didn't know what the present was. Nothing was relevant to her. She was far from anyone who loved her and without an identity of her own. Perhaps even life and death were irrelevant and she would become a shadow, alive to the ones who saw here, yet without a voice or feeling.

Yet she could feel the pain. That alone assured her that she still lived. She did not know what caused this flaming pain, but her entire being was consumed by it. The swarm of voices in her head worsened the situation, tormenting her mind, making it impossible to find peace. She did not know what they said, which made them so much more intolerable. If only they would be silent.

Maybe the voices were her, though. Perhaps this body contained the spirits of the dead. As the girl collapsed in the street, she still knew nothing of whom she truly was.

"Professor, she's coming around." Marian now lay on a bed. The first thing she realized was her body was warm. The next thing she realized was she was alive. She was still deciding whether that was a blessing or a curse, when a bald man in a wheelchair came to her side.

"Hello Marian. I'm Professor Charles Xavier," he said. His voice was gentle when he said her name. Her name! She had an identity. She was not some shadow or merely a host t deceased spirits, she was Marion. Within her something leapt for joy. The bald man smiled.

"Don't try to get up yet. You were barely alive when Kurt found you." He had sensed her thoughts. Marian looked him over, and was about to ask where she was, but became too fatigued, her breathing labored. Someone was at her side instantly, sitting her up and soothing her body. Once she was relaxed, the Professor continues.

"You're in Westchester, New York, at a school for those like you. Don't worry about the past right now, though. You will find it soon enough." With those encouraging words, Marian drifted off to a comfortable sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

1_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. I do not want to disillusion you into believing that I do. _

**Chapter Two**

For the first time Marian could remember, no dreams plagued her sleep. She was awakened not by a voice in her head, but a real voice that her ears truly heard.

"Professor, she's gone!" The voice seemed to be right in her ear.

'Don't touch me, you fool! Don't touch me!" she screamed mentally to whomever it was. She forced her eyes open and moved from the bed. She could hardly believe the sight that met her eyes. A blue creature, human in form, stood on the opposite side of the bed. She heard a squeaking of metal and saw a bald man in a wheelchair, the same one she vaguely remembered seeing earlier, approach.

"No, Kurt, she isn't gone. She is in this room. Marian, come on out. We won't hurt you."

"You might harm yourselves, though," she thought. She rose, crawled out from behind the bed, but neither Kurt nor the Professor saw her. She was invisible and, hard as she tried, she couldn't stop being invisible. She couldn't make herself seen. She began to panic.

"It's all right, Marian. Speak to me and we will find you." His voice was calm and relaxing.

"Okay. Just don't touch me." Kurt gave the Professor a puzzled look, but Xavier simply nodded.

"Can you tell where you are?" Marian heard Xavier's voice in her head. She looked around and thought for a moment.

"I am on the floor to the right of the bed," she realized aloud.

"Stand up as quickly as you can." Marian could feel strength from some unknown source probing her, lending its strong will to her weak one, its healing to her pain. In an instant, she found herself standing and, much to her surprise, she could see her body. Charles was smiling at her as was Kurt, who she was a bit surprised to see for she had thought him to be some sort of hallucination.

"Marian Weaver, this is Kurt Wagner. He is a mutant, just as we are." Kurt smiled.

"Welcome, I would shake your hand, but I have been warned that it would not be appropriate under the circumstances," he said in his strong German accent. Marian could see that despite his unusual appearance and vicious-looking yellow eyes, Kurt was quite a gentleman. She wondered if . . . No! She mustn't allow herself to think about him that way. She could never have that love again, for if she permitted herself to selfishly find that passion, the one she loved would surely perish altogether, a fate worse than death for both of them.

"I am pleased to meet you, Mr. Wagner."

"Call me Kurt . . . or Nightcrawler." The second name came almost as an afterthought, as though he half-hoped she would never call him that, yet part of him desired her to do so. Suddenly the group heard footsteps approaching. Marian looked past Kurt to see a short man, but something made her think he was not to be trifled with. That something was the fact that he had knives protruding from his hands.

_Author's Note: Enter Wolverine. Up next chapter Wolverine meets Marian. _


End file.
